Demibook: The facebook for demigods and gods!
by olympus4ever
Summary: The demigods have facebook and so do the gods! Join their adventures via the internet!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another story for you to read!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters or Facebook! Rick Riordan does! The owner of facebook owns facebook!**

_SeaweedBrain has logged on._

Wisegirl: Hi Seaweed brain! I see you finnally got facebook.

SeaweedBrain: Of course I did after Thalia and Nico threatned me.

HunterofArtemis: Haha are you afraid of me Perseus Jackson?

Ghostking: Yeah Percy are you?

Seaweed Brain: No...

HunterofArtemis: *stand over Percy with a hammer

SeaweedBrain: Okay Yes I am! Please don't kill me!

Ghostking: Oh my Gods! Percy is scared of Thalia and me! The world is ending!

SeaweedBrain: Shut up Nico! I will get my revenge!

HunterofArtemis: Sure you will...

Ghost King: ^

_SeaweedBrain posted a video of Thalia and Nico drowning in the ocean because of some fish._

LightningBoy: Oh my gods! This is hilarious!

Wisegirl: I agree!

HunterofArtemis: Oh I am so going to get you Percy!

Ghostking: ^

Wisegirl: How did that even happen?

Charmspeaker: I am currently laughing my head off!

SeaweedBrain: I persuaded the fish into making Thalia and Nico drown while they were on the beach.

HunterofArtemis: Perseus Jackson, you will feel my wrath!

SeaweedBrain: I am now not afraid of you anymore Thalia!

HunterofArtemis: *gulps. I think I am going to go.

Ghostking: Same.

Godessofdawn: Perseus Jackson! You threatned one of my hunters!

Wisegirl: Wait, the gods have facebook?

Owleyed: Of course we do my daughter.

Wisegirl: Um okay...

**Uh oh! What's going to happen to Percy? Feel happy to pm me any ideas. Reviews are apprecitated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Thalia POV

Thalia sat at the computer, just beginning her revenge.

Nico was right behind her, trying not to laugh so hard.

_HunterofArtemis has uploaded a video of SeaweedBrain being electrocuted by lightning _**(thanks for the idea Liam4) **_and being attacked by a bunch of skeleton warriors._

Wisgirl: I am so sorry Percy, but this is hilarious!

SeaweedBrain: I am sorry I caused all of this trouble. But revenge is sweet isn't it?

Wisegirl: Loyal Percy, very loyal.

LightningBoy: Dude. My sister got you hard.

SeaweedBrain: So?

Flameon: Dude! You should be really mad at her or something.

SeaweedBrain: I am not mad at her OKAY!

Flameon: Fine.

MissMetalDetector: What about Nico? He helped too didn't he?

Charmspeaker: What do you mean about Nico?

GhostKing: Why am I always the forgotten one?

Thalia smirked, and a she quickly typed her reply.

HunterofArtemis: You are always the forgotten one Nico , and don't you deny it!

SeaweedBrain: That's the truth. Even the goldfish in my room think you are forgotten.

Wisegirl: You have goldfish in your bedroom?

Flameon: Gasp. The daughter of Athena doesn't know something?

Owleyed: At least she is smarter then you boy.

LightningBoy: Burn!

Flameon: Jason I can't be burned because I have fire powers.

LightningBoy: Way to ruin my comment Leo.

Flameon: I know. It's a gift.

Charmspeaker: YOU have gifts?

Flameon: Come on Pipes, I thought we are friends.

Charmspeaker: Don't call me Pipes!

Flameon: Back to our original topic. The daughter of Athena doesn't know something?

Wisegirl: *clearly annoyed at Leo You will regret saying that Leo Valdez.

Flameon: Uh oh not the full name!

Owleyed: Would you like to borrow some of my owls dear?

Wisegirl: Yes I would mother. I think we need more then the owls. We need the Stolls to get in on this.

Flameon: I think I should run.

GodessofDawn: Great idea, BOY. All boys are shellfish, and arrogant.

SeaweedBrain: Artemis, I don't think boys are seafood unless your a flesh-eating horse.

Wisegirl: Understatement of the day Seaweed Brain.

HunterofArtemis: Percy said something smart! Let's throw a party!

**So review please! The more reviews the more faster I update! I could also use some ideas so pm please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Percy POV

Percy was sitting at his computer trying to think of a reply to what Thalia had last said.

HunterofArtemis: Percy said something smart! Let's throw a party!

SeaweedBrain: Yes. Let us throw a party in my honor.

MissMetalDetector: What's this about Percy throwing a party for himself?

Flameon: He is so unpopular that he has to throw a party for himself!

MissMetalDetector: Um okay...

SeaweedBrain: That hurt Hazel and Leo!

AnimalTransformer: Leo I understand, but Hazel wouldn't insult you!

SeaweedBrain: Come on Frank, I thought we were friends.

Flameon: It seems you don't have any friends except for the goldfish in your bedroom.

SeaweedBrain: Come on Leo, I have a LOT more friends then you do.

SeaweedBrain: Waiting for someone to say something.

SeaweedBrain: *sniff. Guess I don't have any friends.

Wisegirl: Come on Percy, you know that's not true.

LightningBoy: Yeah Leo was just being his annoying little self.

Flameon: That's nice of all you guys.

Wisegirl: Which reminds me, I still have to plan my revenge for your comment earlier.

Flameon: *Gulps. I have to go umm eat trees.

SeaweedBrain: Say what?

Charmspeaker: Who knows?

MissMetalDetector: No one.

AnimalTransformer: That's the point Hazel.

LordoftheWild: Hey guys.

SeaweedBrain: Hey Grover.

LightningBoy: I just realized something.

HunterofArtemis: What did you just realize?

LightningBoy: I never met Grover face to face. The only time I saw him was in my dreams.

LordoftheWild: Yeah we need to meet sometime.

DaughterofBellona: Wait up, aren't you a satyr?

LordoftheWild: Yeah so? I am also the Lord of the Wild.

DaughterofBellona: I thought that Pan was the Lord of the Wild.

SeaweedBrain: Umm yeah about that. Pan faded when we were in the labyrinth.

Charmspeaker: We?

Wisegirl: Yeah Percy, me, Grover and Tyson.

Charmspeaker: Oh.

DaughterofBellona: Aren't fauns poor?

LordoftheWild: Reyna! You actually met me in person! Did I look poor to you?

DaugtherofBellona: Oh, you were the one with the obnoxious comment along with Rachel.

SeaweedBrain: What was the obnoxious comment?

DaughterofBellona: Oh nothing.

Wisegirl: Well now I want to know!

Charmspeaker: Same.

LordoftheWild: I said something about her initials being RA-RA.

DaughterofBellona: You weren't supposed to anything!

LordoftheWild: Um oops?

SeaweedBrain: So your initials are RA-RA

DaughterofBellona: Don't make fun of me!

SeaweedBrain: Why would I do that?

Wisegirl: Reyna you forgot Percy's fatal flaw. He would never make fun of any of his friends.

DaughterofBellona: Oh yes I forgot that.

SeaweedBrain: Besides, don't you know Rachel's initials?

DaughterofBellona: No, what are Rachel's initials?

SeaweedBrain: Her full name is **R**achel **E**lizabeth **D**are.

Wisegirl: Her initials are RED. I see what you mean. How come so many of our friends have weird initials?

SeaweedBrain: I don't know. I just give the facts.

HunterofArtemis: Half the time those facts aren't even correct.

GhostKing: Its more like 3/4 of the time.

Charmspeaker: Nico where have you been?

GhostKing: Trying to convince Hermes along with my dad to allow internet connection in the Underworld.

Beckendrof: Hi guys. Sup Perce.

Charlie'sgirlfriend : Hey guys! It's Silena.

ChildofHermes: Hey everyone its Luke.

**So what did you think? Feel free to PM me any ideas. Reviews are appreciated. And thanks amicaricia10 for the ideas! **


End file.
